


We will burn them

by ElaenaOfGilead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack!Pairing, Euron is a manipulative dick, F/M, crack!fic, sort of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaenaOfGilead/pseuds/ElaenaOfGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevan marries Cercei off to the new Lord of the Islands, to get her away from the Septon's trial and bid the ironborn to the Throne. Euron has other plans.</p><p>A crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will burn them

Cercei took a deep breath and felt the salt air filling her lungs. It wasn’t the first time she had been on a ship, but if the rumors about her now husband were true, it could be the last.

She was sure it was what her uncle pretended, to get rid of her and the shame she had brought upon her house, to keep her away from the king and the Tyrells.

_My little Tommen, I should have killed them all before I left them separate us, I should have burned Margaery Tyrell to ashes before I left her trap you in her claws._

She had made her plans, as a matter of fact; she had Qyburn and the knight he had made for her and all the gold of Casterly Rock. But before she could act against her foes, Uncle Kevan had informed her that a new suitor had asked for her in marriage, one that could get her away from the trial of the Grand Septon.

_Euron Greyjoy, the Crow’s eye the call him. The Lord of the Iron Islands._

Cercei was perfectly aware of the man’s reputation and had refused to marry such a savage, but her uncle had taken her prisoner and practically forced her into the ship that was to take the disgraced Queen to her new home. _Sold off like a horse, once again._ He said it was the safest way to achieve peace with the ironborn and bid them to the Iron throne. Euron Greyjoy had promised to bend the knee in exchange for the lands they had already conquered in the North and a marriage to the previous Queen. She knew that he was lying. The ironborn would never surrender for a few cold, infertile lands and a wedding with a shamed woman, much less if a pirate leaded them. She was sent there as a desperate peace offer, her uncle might as well have sent her in a box with a ribbon on top.

And still, not a word from Jaime.

When she arrived to Pyke at dusk, she wasn’t sure what she expected. She got off the ship wearing a warm, red velvet dress, her still-short hair combed behind her ears and her long neck adorned with gold.

Two guards dressed in black leather and wool were her only greeters at the Harbor. They told her she was to meet her betrothed for supper in an hour. _Too busy to receive his war spoil, isn’t he?_

She swallowed her snide remark and left the guards lead her through the grey, ancient-looking castle, up steep ladders, across narrow corridors and even through a swinging bridge so narrow and frail looking that the guards practically had to carry her across it.

She wasn’t liking this bleak, ugly place in the slightest way.

Everything seemed like it had started to fall apart a thousand years ago and no one had done a thing about it. All so grey and lacking decoration, as if someone simply piled some stones up and decided to call it a castle.

They finally led her to a spacious, more luxurious-looking bedchamber, decorated in all black and crimson. The bed seemed big enough to hold a ball inside it and the furniture was made of a strange, shiny black wood Cercei had never seen before. The walls were decorated exquisitely with silver engravings and a hearth kept the room warm and illuminated. Next to it was a table of the same strange wood, with a crimson tablecloth and silver cutlery. In the middle of it stood a curiously shaped bottle made of dark glass. She noticed that the table was already set for two, when she heard a deep, silvery voice behind her.

“Do you find your chambers complacent, my Lady?”

When she turned around, she saw a lean, dark figure dressed in leather approaching her slowly. The black patch on his left eye and the wide smile on his face were the first things the light revealed.

From the rumors she had heard, Cercei had been expecting a worn-down, scarred, rotten-toothed man. _Far from the truth. Very, very far._ Euron was handsome; there was no doubt about that. Fair skinned, short black beard, dark hair to his shoulders, tall and broad shouldered, with his one blue eye shining like a sapphire, this man was nothing like the sea-worn savage of the tales.

_Careful now, Robert was handsome too when you wedded him._

She felt a cold blade in her heart _.  And so was Jaime._

“I very much do, my Lord.” She said, smiling with all the grace she could. This was a man after all and disgraced or not, she still knew how to use her charms. Even thou at this moment, she wasn’t sure what for.

“I suppose I we need no introductions.” He said grinning.  She then noticed a strange blueness to his lips. “After all, we both have our fames, don’t we Lady Cercei?”

_A man could shave with the edge in that statement._

“We do. I’ve heard a lot about your travels, my Lord.” She said without loosing her composure. “You explored half the known world before your brother’s unfortunate demise. You are quite the adventurer.”

He chuckled.

“I was, now I find myself with a duty to my land. Well, our land now, Cercei, as you will soon be my wife. “ He said almost seductively as he approached her even more, closing the space between them.  “You would not mind me calling you Cercei, would you? We have a lifetime together ahead of us, after all.”

“My Lord can call me as he wishes.” She said firmly, but without dropping her smile.

“Too soon to drop the courtesies, huh? Well, do not worry we’ll get there soon enough.” He said walking a around her without looking away or dropping his grin, like a shark surrounding it’s prey. His gaze gave Cercei chills. “Come then, my Lady, I promised to join you for dinner and I wouldn’t dare to serve it to you cold.”

“You are too kind, Lord Euron.” She replied, walking gracefully towards the table and taking the seat closest to the hearth. This place was much too cold for her taste and that man’s bright blue gaze wasn’t helping either.

Once seated, she removed the silver cover off her plate revealing a surprisingly succulent-looking meal.

_Fish. How surprising._

They consumed the meal in complete silence, Cercei growing increasingly tense, while her betrothed seamed immensely amused trying to make her talk first.

“May I ask you a question, my Lord?” She said, in an attempt to ease the tension.

“Only if I may ask one back.” He said playfully.

“Fair enough.” She said raising an eyebrow and pointing towards the strange, dark glass object in the middle of the table. ”What is this… bottle?”

“Oh, I was waiting for you to ask. It is Myrish pear liquor. I brought it from my last trip there. I was saving it for a special guest and my Lady evidently qualified.” He said. “Would you like a cup?”

_It could be poison._

She sighed internally.

_Does it make a difference if it is anymore?_

“How could I refuse?” She responded with all the grace she could.

He poured some in her cup first and made a toast. “To our long happy marriage” he said smirking in a way that made him look like he was mocking her. She didn’t dare to take a sip until she saw him drink first.

The liquor tasted strange. Sweet and spicy, yet it felt strong. She drank the whole cup and asked for seconds,

_If I guess what’s coming correctly, some liquor in my belly will probably come handy._

During the rest of the meal they chattered amiably. He asked and she answered. He wanted to know of her childhood, Casterly Rock, her children, if she had ever like the sea and other gleeful subjects that all seemed to approach the scars in her heart, without quite touching them. At least for now, he was all courtesies and flattery.

Suddenly, he asked her what she knew about the rebel Stannis Baratheon’s current position.

_No more tinkering around, huh? Now the true questioning begins._

“He is nearly defeated. Freezing in the wall and ready to be crushed by Roose Bolton’s army. After that Storm’s End will eventually fall to our siege. He is not a threat anymore.” She said firmly. “He will fight to his last breath thou. Why does my Lord ask? You are closest to the north, you should be best informed.”

“Oh, I am. I just wished to how much they know in King’s Landing. Which apparently is not much. ” He said calmly. “He has half the northern house waiting to join him. They all want Roose Bolton’s head on a spike, for obvious reasons.”

“The North remembers…” she whispered, the foreign liquor already beginning to cloud her thoughts.

 _Wonderful_. _More enemies, more treachery, more battles to fight, all with winter already amongst us_. And now she was away from the Throne, impotent, helpless, useless.

 “It does. Oh and he has my niece Asha.” He said. “She wished to inherit her father’s throne after his death and to continue our war with the greenlands. Foolish girl, as deluded as my brother. They should have learned that simply rebelling wasn’t the way the first time we lost to the Iron Throne. Anyhow, when her claim was rejected she fled to the Northlands we had conquered. Stannis Baratheon took them and captured her in the process. He holds her hostage now.”

“When Stannis is defeated, she will be returned to you my Lord.” She responded. _Not that you want her returning, of course. And what’s this of simply rebelling?_

“Oh, my dear. Soon Stannis will be the least of our concerns.” He said, smirking queerly with those strange bluish lips.

“Pardon me?” She said completely confused.

He simply rose from his chair, graceful as a dancer and offer her his arm.

“Would you walk with me Lady Cercei? I must show you something.” He said with a look that made Cercei shiver from head to toe.

“As you say, Lord Euron.” She responded, standing up carefully and taking his arm.

What did this man pretend?

He led her outside her chambers with a quick, firm step she could barely keep up with, through the grey, narrow corridors of the tower.

“Do you enjoy reading about history, Lady Cercei?” he said with a strange firmness to his velvety voice,

“Not particularly, I’ve always found it quite boring…”

“Well I do.” He said before she had a chance to finish. “I’ve always though the secret towards ensuring the future lies in the past. So since I was young, I took a habit of reading about great empires. Valyria, Ghis, the Andals, I knew all their stories. And in my exile, I read about some others ancient enough to be nearly forgotten. I studied each empire and it’s leaders with all the thoroughness I could. You know what I realized about them my lady? They all, like us, had lifetimes. They were born, grew, deteriorated, fell to chaos and were conquered, without an exception.  An old one falls and the next one rises to take its place.”

He interrupted his speech to lead her to a spacious solar with a wide oak table in the middle, covered in maps and books. A strange, thick, metallic smell was in the air but for some reason, she didn’t find it unpleasant.

Euron stepped away from her and begun surrounding the table. He gestured at a large, highly detailed map of Westeros and smiled.

“What do you see here, Cercei?” he asked in a playful tone.

“Enemies…” She answered, hate flooding her voice. “Traitors everywhere. A broken kingdom that shatters faster every time I try to fix it.”

“Chaos.” He said firmly. “The seven kingdoms have fallen in chaos. It is the end, my dear. The end of Westeros as it has been since Aegon the conqueror. Change is coming, a new regime. You say you see enemies. You are right, but you do not know how right. There are more than those you see, lioness.”

“What are you saying?” Asked Cercei, now nervous.

_What is he talking about? What does this pirate know?_

“There is an army coming, holding red and black banners with dragons sewn to them, crying the name of Aegon The VI. And down in Dorne, the Martells are getting their troops ready to stand by him” He said.

She took a step back in shock.

“What? Impossible, the son of Rhaegar died as an infant. Gregor Clegane killed him along with his sister and mother.” She shouted in confusion.” And the Martells are loyal to the Throne. I…I gave them my daughter in marriage. That can’t…how could you even know if it were so?”

“I have my ways of knowing. As far east as I was, you learn a few things.” He said. “As for the new Aegon, it doesn’t make a difference if he really is a Targaryen or not, his swords will be just as sharp either way. And as for the Martells, you would have to be blind not to see that they’ve been waiting to slay the murders of Elia since the Rebellion. I doubt they will harm your daughter, thou.”

“How can this be?!” She screamed. “What is you part in this, pirate? You mean to join them? To side with an impostor? You only asked for my hand in marriage to have me as a hostage, didn’t you? Well then let me tell you some foul news, I am worthless as hostage! None of my kin wants the Disgraced Queen back! So you might as well kill me now and be done with it.”

He chuckled in response.

“There’s fire in you, I like that. But you are wrong, my lioness. Those fools are only the wind that will move the sails of our conquest. When they sink the Seven Kingdoms even deeper in the pit of confusion and winter freezes the land, I will light it. With Dragonfire.” He said smiling and grabbing a strange black horn that lied on the table. “With this, dear I can bid dragons to my will. Once they hear it’s sound, they obey blindly. We will conquer the seven kingdoms like the dragonlords once did. We will raise a new regime, a new era for the ironborn, a new era for us.”

“You speak as if the last of the dragons hadn’t died a hundred years ago.” She said mockingly, anger spreading the clouds liquor had filled her mind with. _He truly is mad._

“Oh, my love, you know so little of what is only a pond of water away. Rhaegar’s sister, Daenerys hatched three dragon eggs a couple years ago. Caused quite the trouble with them too, nearly destroyed the Slaver’s Bay at some poorly planned attempt to free all slaves. My brother went to look for her, now Queen of Meereen, to ask her hand in marriage and to offer our allegiance. He won’t find her of course, but he will find the dragons and he will bring them to me. I made sure of that.” Mischief seemed to taint his voice when he said that last part. “We will rule, Cercei. I will be king and you will be my Queen. The Queen. Not regent, not by marriage, but by conquest.”

“You…you must be mocking me. Even if that were true, why would you choose me? I am…dishonored…defeated, you don’t even know me.” She hissed. “Why would you want me as your Queen?”

He smirked. Only then Cercei noticed how close he had gotten to her. Close enough to feel his hear in the cold of the solar. He firmly grabbed her wrist with one hand and her shoulder with the other, his touch giving Cercei Goosebumps. _No man’s touch has ever made me shake._

“You are a Queen, strong and powerful and cunning. You might have lost the battle to the Septon and the Tyrell girl, but you will not lose the war Cercei. I was dishonored once as well, but I took my revenge. Let me help you take yours. Let me kill them all for you, with you.” His voice was velvet and silk to her ears. _He is right; he sees what none of them saw. You know he speaks the truth._ “Come, my lioness. Come and see what is true.”

He led her to the hearth of the solar, where a black pot boiled; exuding the strange metallic smell that Cercei had first noticed when she entered. He let go of her and grabbed the pot straight from the fire.

“Sorcery.” She said plainly. _Of course, how else could it be possible?_

“Yes. Risky but effective. Come look, dear, for here is the truth.” He said laying the pot on the floor and motioning for her to look inside it, his one blue eye shinning like a gem.

She approached carefully and looked. The pot was filled with a liquid of a color she just couldn’t name. It seamed to be waving, even thou the pot was completely still. After a moment she began to see. They were two dragons, big and ferocious and as clear as the light of day, breathing fire and growling. _Oh seven hells._

“You speak the truth.” She whispered. “Oh gods, it is all true.”

She felt him behind her, surrounding her with his strong arms, making her shiver. The dragons turned into a vision of the seven kingdoms, frozen by the winter, but slowly devoured by flames.

“I’ll admit that my proposal of our marriage was made, in part to mislead your uncle and the Tyrells, but my opinion of you is all true nevertheless.” His arms slowly moved from her waist to her breasts as he spoke. “Do you want to burn them all Cercei? Do you want to get back what is yours?”

“Yes.” She hissed. He pressed against her from behind, playfully biting her neck. “I want to burn them all. Except the Septon and that little Tyrell whore, I want them to die far slower. I want them to hear their screams in Dorne.”

He growled at that, squeezing her teats. She closed her eyes, driving her mind away from the vision of the strange liquid and focusing on the man behind her. _My husband._

“We will rule my lioness. We will put Westeros to its knees,” He whispered to her ear, bringing one of his hands to roughly caress her between her legs. She felt his hardness behind her.

“Oh...yesss… yess.”

His hands were firm, almost rough, but not in a clumsy like Robert or careless like Osney Kettleblack and most definitely nothing like Jamie. He turned her around and kissed her with passion and expertise, invading her mouth with his tongue while holding her in a nearly asphyxiating embrace. His hands sank to grope her arse. She lifted her arms and sank her finger in his coal-black hair, immersing into the passion of the act. She quickly broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

“Take me. Take me right her, right now!” She practically yelled.

“From this day, until my last day, my lioness.” He said chuckling.

Euron practically shoved them both into the floor, which was luckily covered by a bearskin. He ripped her dress apart with his hands until she was fully naked and stared at her, as if memorizing every inch of her body. He seemed particularly pleased with the lack of hair between her legs, courtesy of the Septas of King’s Landing. He petted her mound for a while, enjoying the softness and showing no intention of disrobing. He then moved his hands to her knees, spreading her legs and sinking his lips between them.

Cercei moaned loudly. Pirate or not, he knew what he was doing.

He pleasured her for what seemed like an eternity, getting her impossibly close to her peak and then lifting his lips, grinning only to lower them again when she was just about to catch her breath.

“Just fuck me already!” she finally yelled. He smiled and lifted himself, kneeling between her legs. He unlaced his black leather breeches, pulling out his cock, thick, red and hard and staring at Cercei with a look of pure lust.

She stared back, wondering if he truly was planning on bedding her fully clothed. _No he won’t._

“I want to see it, Euron.” She said smiling.

“See what, my love?” he said stroking himself.

“The eye.” She said. “The Crow’s eye. I want to see it.”

He grinned in amusement, taking of his eye patch.

His left eye was pitch black and glowless, it looked deep as an abyss. If the man’s gaze had given Cercei shivers before, now it made her shake. She wasn’t smiling anymore.

He gave her a hungry look.

“You’ve seen it now dear. Now where were we?” He said laying himself on top of her and roughly shoving his manhood inside of her. If she had not been so wet, it could have been painful.

He took her, roughly and quickly, claiming her, grunting and growling like a wild animal. She wrapped her legs around him, moaning, grabbing his shirt and pulling at it almost hard enough to tear it.

“That’s it, let the lion in you come out.” He growled, sinking his nails in her shoulders and shoving himself in long, hard thrusts.

“oh, I’ll show you the lion alright.” She said, then rolling them both around until she was on top, straddling him. He seemed confused, but didn’t stop her.

She rode him hard, rotating her hips quickly and skillfully as he brought his hands to her hips and his mouth to her small, pink nipples.

“Oh yes, my king. Yes.” She moaned.

“We will rule Cercei, even if we have to rule the ashes.” He said syncronising his thrusts with hers.

She reached her peak almost at the same time than him.

For what seemed like a long time, they simply stayed put, catching their breaths and enjoying the after glow of their passion, until Cercei lifter herself off him. She stood up and stretched, only then feeling how rough their lovemaking had been. Euron followed her lead, putting his cock back to his breeches and lacing them up again.

He stood then, whispered “My Queen” and silently kissed her.

In the distance, she heard the sea.


End file.
